halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-140
"I'm not really good at asking, I'm more suited for discussions at muzzle velocity." - Sean-140 Sean-140 is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He is the squad leader of SPARTAN Team Silver and goes by the call sign Silver One. He has fought in many conflicts with both the Insurrectionists in the Covenant. During the final months of the Human-Covenant War, he fought in the Battle of Reach, Battle of Diamond and in the First and Second Battles of Prime. During this time he was paired with the AI called Hera. Sean and two other members of his team are among the few surviving Spartan-II’s. 'Biography' Early Life and Childhood Sean was born on February 15, 2511 on Earth and resided in the city of Albuquerque in the United Republic of North America, under the name Sean Wickham. Not much is known about his early childhood prior to his meeting with Doctor Halsey and then Lieutenant Junior Grade Jacob Keyes in 2517. Sean was one of the many candidates that Doctor Halsey observed and met, prior to his conscription into the SPARTAN-II Program. While meeting the young Sean-140, she noted he had potential for leadership and an amazing grasp on tactics and strategy, while exercising both superior strength and intellect compared to his fellow classmates at Albuquerque Municipal Learning Facility 051. In September 2517, he was abducted by operatives of the Office of Naval Intelligence, but was able to evade his captors for four hours before allowing ONI to capture him, believing it was an elaborate surprise for him. He was replaced with a flash clone designed to fail within a few weeks of his abduction. Following his conscription in the SPARTAN-II Program and the early day events and class, during the first time on the Playground, he was paired Viktoria-131 also known as Tori-131 and Daniel-063. The three of them used their skills in conjunction while on the Playground and came in fifth place. Three days after being brought to Reach, Sean and Daniel were able to stop Tori from running away, while Sean blamed himself instead of Tori when Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez caught them outside the barracks at night. Over the next two years Sean, Tori and Daniel would continue to work alongside each other, forming an effective team. In April 2521 Silver Team was formed with the addition of Marcus-090 and Sean was named its leader by CPO Mendez. Nearly two years after the inception Silver Team, they participated in a capture the flag exercise against a squad of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers from the 14th Shock Troops Battalion, armed with MA5 Series Assault Rifles loaded with training rounds, they ambushed the ODST squad, using both hit and run tactics and finally neutralizing by luring them into a clearing where only Silver Team’s helmets were found, before catching the remaining ODSTs in a crossfire, before capturing their opponent’s flag. Both Mendez and Doctor Halsey had observed he and his team defeat the squad. Afterwards Mendez commended him for his quick thinking, but recommended that he and his team not abandon their helmets during combat. In early 2525, both Sean and Tori were confined to the brig for fraternizing with a fellow Spartan after both of them were caught together by Mendez, in which Sean placed the blame on himself and requested to take on additional disciplinary actions in his fellow Spartan’s stead, but Mendez refused. In the same year, Sean-140 and the other Spartan-II’s underwent the augmentation process. He was among the 33 to survive the augmentation process. With his augmentations he noticed he was faster, stronger and could see clearer, but also noticed his hearing had also been improved. He was later present at the funeral services for those who didn't survive the augmentation process. 'Early Military Career' "Veni, vidi, vici. I came, I saw and I conquored." - Sean-140 upon the completion of Operation: AUGUSTUS In late 2525 he was present aboard the destroyer UNSC Pioneer during the capture of Colonel Robert Watts at Eridanus Secundus. Later that month Sean, Viktoria-131, Daniel-063 and Marcus-090 were given their first mission by ONI. Sean, Silver Team and Doctor Halsey were transported to the world of Octavian in the Outer Colonies aboard the frigate UNSC Oberon. Sean and Silver Team were assigned to neutralize a recently established Insurrectionist outpost called Camp Anthony. During the mission called Operation: AUGUSTUS, Silver Team was deployed to the surface via Pelican dropship disguised as ODST’s to conceal the existence of the SPARTAN-II Project. He was able to lead his team without losing a team mate and destroyed Camp Anthony, while capturing Major Sun Zheng, leader of Octavian’s insurrection movement against the UNSC. After the success of Operation: AUGUSTUS, Sean and his team later took part on the mission in Jericho VII and a mission on Arcadia. Sean and his provided fire support for Green Team during the Skirmish at Verdant Isle against Insurrectionists, where he earned the Purple Heart after being shot in the side by a rebel. Later he and his team along with the other SPARTAN-II’s were taken to the Damascus Testing Facility at Chi Ceti IV aboard the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Commonwealth UNSC Commonwealth]. At Damascus, Sean and the other 32 Spartans were given their MJOLNIR Mk. IV Armor. While present during the Battle of Chi Ceti, he was prevented from landing on the hull of the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Unrelenting Unrelenting], because he impacted the Covenant light cruiser’s shield and was nearly forced of course, but was able to adjust his course with his thruster pack. He later answered Kurt-051's question if he’d seen anyone that had bypassed the cruiser’s shield and Sean noted that three Spartans weren't present with them outside the Unrelenting. Upon returning to Reach and graduating from the SPARTAN-II Training, Sean was promoted the Petty Officer Second Class. After Admiral Preston Cole’s victory at the Second Battle of Harvest, Sean and Silver Team along with his team’s newest member, Emma-003 was deployed along with Red Team to Harvest where Silver and other Spartan Teams deployed to Harvest would fight as one unit called SPARTAN Group Omega under Jerome-092’s command. During the Harvest Campaign he fought in many engagements to help the UNSC reclaim the world from the Covenant. On his first deployment to Harvest, Sean and an element of Group Omega was present in the UNSC reclaiming the ruins of Gladsheim. He and Silver Team would later battle the Covenant on the Freyja Plains and in the ruins of Utgard. In August of 2526, Sean and Silver Team was rotated off of Harvest and was redeployed to the outer colony of Shepherd in the Gamma Cephei System. On Shepherd, Sean and his team fought a losing battle while searching for survivors at an UNSC military installation, while ensuring that any data on the UNSC or the colonies didn't fall into Covenant hands. During the Battle of Shepherd, he was wounded while falling back to a Pelican dropship. Notable Battles Battle of Octavian Battle of Byzantium Battle of Miridem: Major battle that Sean-140 fought in, mildly wounded. Fall of Reach: Sean and Silver Team is deployed from the Pillar of Autumn as an element of Red Team. On Reach they help defend the Orbital Defense Platform Generators until they're sent to find air support or if forced to, a way off Reach. Sean and Silver Team, operating under the designation Epsilon Team is forced to fall back to the UNSC Warspite. SPARTAN-090 presumed killed in action while trying to make it to a Longsword docked in a hangar. Battle of Diamond: Silver Team is ordered to protect the Diamond Point Shipyard at all cost by Fleet Admiral Elissa Barlow of the Ninth Fleet and to ensure that the Cole Protocol is carried out. During the battle with the Covenant, Spartan Silver Team along with the marines were able to hold off most of the boarding attempts. Following the complete and total destruction Peremiter Defense Stations Alpha and Bravo, most of the Covenant Fleet of Undying Harmony including the Justice-class Assault Carrier, Infinite Justice which is the flagship attacked and destroyed most of the remaining UNSC forces. SPARTAN Team Silver and all remaining base personal and marines evacutate the shipyards. Sean-140 and the rest of Silver board the Warspite and later abandon the ship by using a Longsword Interceptor and the Warspite rams the assault carrier Unyielding Truth. Taking the AI Hera with them they are pickup by the UNSC Scylla and later retreat through slipspace. Battle of Prime: Defended Orbital Defense Grid Alpha. Prevented destruction of Orbital Defense Platform Trident. Took part in destroying ground forces in Halcyon Bay. Destroyed retreating Covenant Assault Carrier Merciful Vengeance during Operation: TROJAN HORSE, by use of a Covenant anti-matter bomb and a captured Phantom. Escaped along with Tori-131 and Dainel-063 in Seraph fighters. Wounded after destruction of Merciful Vengeance. Battle of Joyous Victory: Classified Quotes "To all UNSC forces, SPARTAN Team Silver is inbound." "We've got fifteen minutes, let's finish this mission in fourteen." Category:Spartan-153